The Devil Baby
by Kuro Ichizaki
Summary: Mamori dan Akaba menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak! Khayalan Akaba tentang anaknya yang terlalu tinggi! Lalu siapakah nama anak itu? Bagaimana kejadian di ruang bersalin? Baca di fic ini! Rnr?*gak pinter bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

Riichiro Inagaki&Yusuke Murata

Pairing:

AkabaXMamori

Genre:

Romance, Family, Humor

Warning:

TYPO, Gaje, BalBis(aBal aBis), humornya gak kerasa!

Chapter1:Lahirnya si Bayi

"Mamori, saat anak kita lahir nanti...kita jadi orang tua ya?" Tanya Akaba. "Tentu saja, jadi tidak sabar ya...nanti anaknya bagaimana ya?" Jawab Mamori. "pasti dia pintar dan baik sepertimu dan pintar bermain musik dan amefuto sepertiku. anak kita laki-laki kan?" tanya Akaba lagi. " iya. oh iya, kita belum mempunyai nama untuk anak kita. kau punya ide?" tanya Mamori. Keduanya saling berfiikir memikirkan nama apa yang cocok untuk bayinya. " bagaimana kalau..."ucapnya bersamaan. "Youichi".

_The Devil Baby_

"mmm Hayato...kita..bisa ke rumah sakit hari ini?" tanya Mamori ragu-ragu sambil mengelus perutnya di depan Akaba. Mendengar ucapan Mamori, Akaba dengan segera membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan tas yang agak besar lalu memasukkan SELURUH perlengkapan bayi dan baju Mamori dengan cepat. "Ha..Hayato tak perlu sampai buru-buru seperti itu. pelan-pelan saja. aku tidak terlalu sakit kok..." kata Mamori tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Akaba yang begitu antusias. "hihihihi kau antusias sekali Hayato" Tawa Mamori. "Tentu saja! Youichi mau lahir! bagaimana aku tidak sabar menjadi ayah!? Semua calon ayah pasti begitu kan!? ayolah cepat masuk ke mobil!" Teriak Akaba. Mamori menuruti perintah suami tercintanya itu. Akaba melaju dengan cepat...

Dan ini dia...Fic gaje plus abal tentang anak dari Mamori dan Akaba yang super berbeda dengan bayangan sepasang suami istri ini...

"Sus! tolong bawa istri saya ke kamar mana aja! kecuali kamar jenazah!" Teriak Akaba yang super panik itu. "Mamori! jangan berdiri saja! ayo duduk disini!" Akaba menunjuk kursi roda. Mamori duduk di kursi roda yang dicuri Akaba dari pos satpam. "ukh..sakit.." Keluh Mamori ketika mau ditidurkan di kasur. " tahan ya bu..anak ibu sepertinya tidak sabar untuk keluar hihihihi.." kata suster berambut panjang yang dikuncir kuda. Mamori mulai tertidur di ranjangnya, dan Akaba terus menunggu Mamori di sampingnya. _Bagaimana wujud anakku nanti? apakah ganteng? imut? keren? baik? penolong? pintar? jujur?gak licik? ya tuhan..andai saja anakku seperti yang kubayangkan...aku berjanji akan menomorsatukan ia dibanding yang lain! Anak itu akan kupenuhi keinginannya!semuanya! ia akan kumasukkan ke sekolah yang paling mahal! uang sakunya lima ribu yen perminggu! eh tapi nanti aku jadi bangkrut. kalo gitu_ _nanti sekolahnya pasti dapet beasiswa! jadi gratis! kalo soal keinginan...kalo ada uangnya aja deh! uang saku..ah dia sekolah aja belom, ntar aja mikirnya! _begitulah pikiran Akaba yang mengkhayal banget dan tidak akan mungkin tercapai.

~ooOOoo~

"Hayato..sepertinya..Youichi ingin segera keluar..tolong panggilkan suster ya.." kata Mamori dengan muka memelas. BRAK! dengan kasar Akaba membanting pintu kamar Mamori. "SUSTER! ISTRI SAYA MAU MELAHIRKAN!" teriak Akaba sekencang-kencangnya. beberapa suster langsung berlari ke kamar Mamori lalu mendorong ranjangnya ke ruang bersalin. Akaba ikut masuk untuk menyaksikan bagaimana lahirnya anak yang dia harapkan dan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah.

Tapi anak yang diharapkan kedua suami istri itu...selamanya tak akan tercapai.

"Ayo ayo Mamori! Tarik nafas...buang tarik na..IYA! ayo ayo sedikit lagi keluar Mamori! Ayo, Ayo!" Teriak Akaba sambil menggenggam tangan Mamori erat-erat. eh sebetulnya bukan Akaba yang menggenggam tangan Mamori, tapi Mamori yang menggenggam tangan Akaba erat-erat. "pa..pak tolong tenang sedikit. saya tahu perasaan anda, tapi ini rumah sakit jadi tolong tenang" kata salah satu suster. "Berisik! yang mau ngelahirin juga istri gue! bukan suami lo kan!?" teriaknya garang. suster itu langsung mundur 10 langkah dari Akaba. "NGGGGGH! AAAAAAAGH! AAAAAA!NGGGGGGGGGGG!" Teriak Mamori sangat kencang. kalo Mamori sudah pasti diperbolehkan berteriak sekencang mungkin. " Ayo bu! sedikit lagi! bertahan bu!" teriak suster yang tadi dibentak Akaba. "NG..NGGAK KUAT!NGGGGGH NGGGGGH NGGGGGH!" teriak Mamori lebih kencang dari yang tadi. " Ayo Youichi, jangan buat ibumu terus seperti ini! keluarlah!" teriak Akaba.

"oeee...oeee" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bayi yang sangat manis."selamat pak! anda sudah menjadi ayah!" ucap suster. tetapi Mamori masih berusaha sekuat tenaga. semuanya bertanya-tanya di dalam hati _kenapa ini si ibu?kok masih ngeden aja? _" ANAK GUE BELOM LAHIR!" teriak Mamori dangan wajah sangat kesal dan penuh keringat. Kalo udah begini sisi lainnya Mamori keluar."APAAAAAAAA!? A..AYO DEH BU BERUSAHA LAGI!" teriak semuanya kaget. "terus..tadi suara bayi siapa dong?" tanya bidan yang masih berusaha keras mengeluarkan Youichi."ah maaf...itu ringtone hp saya" kata Akaba sambil nyengir tertawa. Semua yang disitu termasuk Mamori terdiam. diam..diam..diam. lalu si bidan dengan kesal mengambil hp Akaba lalu mematikannya "disini gak boleh bawa hp pak!" teriak si bidan. "oeeee...oeeee..." lagi-lagi terdengar suara bayi." itu dari hp bapak lagi!?" kata suster dengan kesal. "eh? bukan kok...hp saya kan dimatiin" aku Akaba dengan muka heran. "oeeee...oeeeee!" terdengar suara bayi lagi! "tuh, ada lagi kan?" kata bidan. karena semuanya lagi pada serius dengan masalah ringtone hp, Mamori jadi gak diperhatiin. "ANAK SAYA BENERAN UDAH LAHIR!" teriak Mamori lagi. semua pandang mata mengarah ke arah Mamori yang menggendong bayi laki-laki. seorang suster langsung membawa anak itu pergi untuk dibersihkan.

Setelah 5jam dari kejadian kau itu, Semuanya sudah kembali normal sekarang, Akaba mendekat ke arah ranjang Mamori. "maafkan aku ya Mamori...gara-gara ringtone hpku..semuanya jadi kacau..maafkan aku ya Youichi, kedatanganmu ke dunia ini jadi terlambat gara-gara hp ayah.." kata Akaba mengelus kepala Youichi. "tapi...kok kepalanya tajem ya? apakah nanti rambutnya _spike_?"lanjut Akaba. "mungkin juga..ya sudah, kau makan saja dulu...kau belum makan kan? dari tadi menungguiku terus..."kata Mamori lemah..." tidak tidak...ada yang mau bertemu denganmu lho..."kata Akaba penuh misteri. Mamori hanya menampakkan wajah bingung. "Selamat Mamo-nee!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang begitu keras. "Suzuna! Sena, Riku, Unsui, Musashi, Wakana, Takami dan yang lain-lain!(seperti biasa, Ishimaru selalu di 'yang lain-lain')"Teriak Mamori pelan. "yaaa selamat ya Mamo-nee! Bayi laki-laki itu namanya siapa!?" Teriak Suzuna sambil memegang tangan Mamori dan Youichi. " yang bagus kan?Suzuna dan Sena juga cepat buat ya~!"Jawab Mamori sambil cekikikan. "Anakmu itu jago berenang tidak? Nanti anakmu itu aku ajari cara-cara berenangku!" kata Mizumachi. "Nanti Youichi akan jago menendang tidak? Kalau iya, akan kumasukkan dia ke sekolah Amefuto-ku"Kata Musashi. "yah semoga anakmu tidak terlupakan sepertiku ya.."sudah jelas siapa yang berbicara, Ishimaru.

Berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuk Mamori dan Youichi serta pujian-pujian dari mereka semua. "Ya...kita pulang dulu ya! Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian berdua! Oh iya, ini hadiah dariku! Semoga berguna ya untuk Youichi!" Suzuna menyerahkan bungkusan panjang yang agak lebar berwarna merah. "oh iya! Ini hadiah dariku! Semoga ini terpakai ya!"Mizumachi menyerahkan kotak yang dibungkusi tas kecil. "ini hadiah dariku. Maaf ya hadiahnya kecil..."ucap Riku singkat sambil menyerahkan kotak persegi panjang yang kecil. "gak apa-apa kok Riku. Terima kasih ya..."kata Mamori. "ini hadiah dariku kak Mamori. Semoga Youichi cepat besar ya!"Sena menyerahkan kotak berbentuk balok yang berukuran sedang. "Hadiahku mungkin berguna!Ini Mamori.."Unsui meletakkan hadiahnya di meja. Karena Mamori sudah membawa banyak hadiah. "Maaf Mamori, aku tidak membawa hadiah...doa saja ya.."keluh Wakana. "ah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah mendapat banyak hadiah!"jawab Mamori. "Err..Mamori..aku tidak tahu hadiah dariku pantas atau tidak..ini" ucap Takami menaruh hadiahnya di meja. "Hadiahku ini saja boleh kan?" tanya Musashi sambil menaruh hadiahnya di meja juga. "ya sudah. Kami pulang dulu ya!"teriak Sena keluar dari kamar Mamori dan disusul dengan yang lain.

**~ooOOoo~**

"Hei yang lain sudah pulang ya? Wah..banyak hadiah!" Sambar Akaba. "Hayato, Aku mau tidur dulu ya. Tolong jaga Youichi" Kata Mamori. "Ya, tentu saja. Kau istirahat saja lagi. Aku juga akan tidur"

To be Continued

YA-HA!

Kuro balik lagi! Gimana ficnya? Abal?jelek?bagus?ancur? itu readers yang menentukan! Oh iya! Makasih buat! Fic ini terinspirasi dari fic Kocchi Muite Miiko Drabbles Collections! Karya Maruki Shitoichi! Sekali lagi makasih!

Nah,pojok hadiah! Ini dia hadiah para pemain Amefuto yang diberikan ke Mamori!

Suzuna:Inline skate

Sena: Sepatu Lari.

Riku: Pistol mainan.

Musashi:Bola Amefuto palsu.

Takami: Suntikan Mainan.

Mizumachi:Baju renang.

Unsui:Bantal dan guling khusus bayi.

Yaaahh gak waras semua nih hadiahnya! Yang waras cuma Unsui doang ya? Bayi Mamori sama Akaba itu Hiruma. Kayaknya gak nyambung banget ya? Disini dialog Hiruma gak ada tapi mungkin ada di chap2. Atau gak ada sama sekali sampe fict ini abis!?

Review ya! Kalo ada review, aku pasti semangat buat lanjutin fict ini! (maksa) sampai ketemu di chapter 2!

_Ichizaki_


	2. The Amazing Baby

Disclaimer :

Riichiro Inagaki&Yusuke Murata

Pairing:

AkabaXMamori

Genre:

Romance, Family, Humor

Warning:

TYPO, Gaje, BalBis(aBal aBis), humornya garing abis!

Chapter 2: The Amazing Baby

Setelah 2 minggu lahirnya si Youichi itu, Mamori dan Akaba pulang ke rumahnya. Di rumah mereka sudah disiapkan ranjang tidur bayi yang ada di kamar mereka berdua.

"Nah, akhirnya kita pulang ke rumah juga ya. Youichi, ini rumahmu! Lalu ini ranjangmu!" jelas Akaba. Youichi hanya melihat ranjang tidurnya yang begitu kecil lalu menggerakan tangannya seperti mengacungkan jempol lalu memutarnya ke bawah.

"lho? Tangan Youichi kok seperti meremehkan ranjangnya? Hahaha tapi mana mungkin ya" kata Mamori sambil tertawa kecil. Dan Youichi-pun mengangguk.

Mamori menurunkan Youichi diranjang.

"nah..tunggu sebentar disini ya sayang.. Ibu dan Ayah mau ke dapur sebentar. Membuatkan makanan untukmu" kata Akaba sambil mengelus rambut Youichi yang mulai terlihat bentuk _spike_-nya. Ketika Mamori dan Akaba keluar, Youichi hanya menjulurkan lidah.

"Youichi aaa..." ucap Mamori menyodongkan sendok kecil yang berisi bubur buatan. Youichi hanya menatap sendok kecil itu lalu membuang muka.

"lho kau tidak suka ini Youichi? Lalu kau mau makan apa?" tanya Mamori yang keheranan melihat sikap anaknya itu. Youichi melihat Akaba sedang memakan permen karet yang sedang digelembungkannya. "daa..daa!" seru Youichi sambil menunjuk permen karet.

"hah? Kau mau ini? Tidak boleh sayang. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk makan beginian" larang Akaba membuang permen karetnya. Youichi menggerakkan jarinya sehingga berbentuk pistol yang hendak menembak Akaba.

"kau mau membunuhku sayang? Dengan pistol jarimu itu? Kau ini masih bayi! Bayi normal takkan mungkin kelakuannnya sepertimu! Jangan-jangan kau bayi...bayi.." tiba-tiba Akaba memberhentikan ucapannya lalu membuka bungkus permen karet lalu memasukkanya ke mulut Youichi.

"Hayato! Kenapa kau kasih Youichi permen karetmu!? Kau tahu kalau sampai tertelan permen karetnya akan nempel di usus kan!?" kata Mamori dengan panik. Sementara Youichi hanya mengunyah permen karetnya.

"tidak usah khawatir Mamori! Youichi itu anak yang kita bayangkan! Ia tidak berkelakuan seperti anak bayi pada umumnya! Dia sudah bisa menggerakkan jarinya seperti pistol, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya kebawah! Ini menandakan bahwa ia akan menjadi orang hebat!" kata Akaba dengan bangga. Mamori menatap Youichi yang sedang menggelembungkan balon.

"benarkah?"Tanya Mamori menatap Youichi dengan ragu.

**~ooOOoo~**

"aku berangkat kerja dulu ya sayang". Akaba mengecup kening Mamori dangan penuh sayang.

"nah Youichi, jangan repotkan ibumu ya. Turuti apa kata ibu! Jangan minta yang macam-macam oke? Nanti ayah kasih hadiah" janji Akaba pada Youichi. Youichi hanya memasang muka coolnya.

"jangan pulang terlalu malam ya Hayato" kata Mamori sambil melambaikan tangannya. Akaba membalas lambaian tangan Mamori.

BRUUUUM. Mercy hitam akaba keluar dari rumahnya. "nah Youichi, sekarang kita sarapan dulu ya" ucap Mamori mengelus rambut Youichi. Tapi karena rambutnya rada-rada _spike_, jadi dengan segera Mamori melepaskan tangannya.

"makan biskuit dulu ya Youichi. Ibu mau membuat buburmu dulu" kata Mamori sambil memakai celemek dan memberikan kotak biskuit ke Youichi. Youichi hanya menatap biskuit itu dengan muka cool-nya. Merasa penasaran dengan biskuit itu, AkhirnyaYouichi menggigit bisuit itu sedikit dan langsung mengunyahnya.

Tapi pada unyahan pertama, Youichi langsung memuntahkan biskuit itu dan sisanya langsung dibuang keluar. Karena takut ibunya curiga, Youichi mengambil 3 biskuit lagi dan dengan segera ia membuangnya keluar.

"wah kau makan banyak biskuit itu ya Youichi. Sampai habis 4! Nanti ibu belikan lagi deh!"kata Mamori tersenyum. Youichi juga hanya tertawa ala bayi.

**~ooOOoo~**

"Youichi sekarang tidur siang ya..." ucap Mamori dengan penuh sayang menaruh Youichi di ranjang Youichi. Mamori mengambil guling khusus bayi hadiah dari Unsui.

"ibu pergi dulu ya. Dadah sayang". Mamori mengecup kening Youichi.

"Buu..Buu!".Youichi merengek

"Kau mau apa lagi You? Kau mau permen karet lagi? Jatahmu sudah abis untuk hari ini!" larang Mamori yang sudah tahu Youichi mau apa. Youichi hanya diam lalu mencoba tidur. Mamori keluar kamar.

Youichi yang pura-pura tidur itu bangun lagi dan membuka pagar ranjangnya dan turun dengan hati-hati kebawah. Youichi membuka pintu kamar sambil merangkak lalu merangkak kearah dapur.

Ia membuka kulkas yang sudah ada pegangan dibawahnya, Sengaja dibuat untuk Youichi. Ia melihat ada telur, keju, susu, apel, yoghurt strawberry, roti sobek, lasagna beku, dan sebungkus sedang permen karet.

Youichi mencoba mengambil permen karet yang ada di tengah-tengah kulkas. Karena susah, Youichi mencoba meloncat tetapi tidak berhasil. Youichi menatap jendela dan ternyata ada Suzuna yang sudah menjadi tetangganya sedang mengobrol dengan tetangga-nya yang lain.

Youichi menaiki meja makan yang berada di samping jendela. "Zuu!Zuu!" teriak Youichi memanggil Suzuna. Merasa dirinya sedang dipanggil, Suzuna berpamitan dengan tetangganya lalu menghampiri Youichi.

"ada apa Youichi?" tanya Suzuna sambil tersenyum. Youichi menunjukkulkas yang pitunya terbuka.

"ooh kau mau mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas itu? Baiklah!". Suzuna masuk ke rumah Mamori melalui jendela.

"kau mau apa? Susu?" tanya Suzuna ke Youichi sambil menggendongnya. "en et!en et!" kata Youichi lagi memegang permen karet berwarna biru.

"ooh itu. Kau tidak boleh makan itu Youichi! Kau masih terlalu kecil! Susu saja ya?" tawar Suzuna menurunkan Youichi di lantai.

Tidak sengaja, Suzuna menyenggol kotak permen karet. "gawat!". Suzuna mengambil kotak itu dan menaruhnya di deretan paling bawah. "Nah, tunggu ibumu dengan tenang disini ya Youichi. Dah!". Suzuna keluar rumah lalu berlari ke rumahnya sendiri. Youichi membuka kulkas lagi lalu mengambil sekotak permen karet lalu ia bawa ke ranjangnya.

**~ooOOoo~**

"Hayato aku lupa bilang, besok Sena dan Suzuna mengundang kita ke sekolahan anaknya, Airo. Yang perempuan itu lho. Ia akan tampil dalam pensi di sekolahnya sebagai Three Musketeers. Kau mau datang tidak?" tanya Mamori

"hmmm...baiklah. Youichi kita ajak juga ya"kata Akaba.

Keesokan harinya, mereka pergi ke sekolah Akatagawa. Sekolah anaknya Sena dan Suzuna. Mereka berkeliling dulu mencari Sena dan Suzuna. Akhirnya mereka menemukan Suzuna dan Sena.

"Mamo-nee! Sini sini! Acaranya sebentar lagi lho!".Suzuna melambai-lambai tangannya. Mamori dan Akaba langsung berlari ke arah Suzuna.

Mamori mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuknya. Airo dan kedua anak lelakinya sedang menundukan kepala tanda hormat. Lalu, mereka mengucapkan kata-kata sesuai dialog yang diucapkan.

**~ooOOoo~**

" Ceritanya seru ya Hayato! Aku jadi ingin menontonnya lagi!" kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"eh ah i..iya seru.."_. gak tau seru apa enggak lagian selama drama tadi aku tidur doang kok _ucap Akaba dalam hati.

" Tante Mamori! Wah..bayinya lucu banget~!". Tiba-tiba anak perempuan berambut pendek yang memakai baju Three Musketeers berwarna biru datang .

"maaaf ya kak Mamori! Ini anakku Airo Kobayakawa" kata Sena.

"ah jadi ini anakmu? Mmm dia perempuan kan?" tanya Akaba ragu.

"ahahahaha, tentu saja. Dia anak perempuan yang berbeda dari anak perempuan lainnnya" jelas Sena.

Airo menggendong Youichi lalu mengangkatnya ke atas. Youichi hanya menanggapinya dengan muka datar. Lalu tersenyum menyeringai memamerkan giginya yang agak tajam.

"Anakmu semangat sekali Suzuna-chan"ucap Mamori.

"yahh.. begitulah. Dia ingin sekali mempunyai adik" kata Suzuna.

"makanya kubilang kau juga cepetan buat anak keduamu ya!" (baca Chap 1).

"Tante tante! Dia boleh kuajak berkeliling sekolah?" tanya Airo yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"ya boleh. Hati-hati ya.." pesan Mamori.

Dengan cepat Airo berlari sambil menggendong Youichi ke dalam sekolah.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan Takoyaki dulu? Itu di sebelah sana!" kata Suzuna bersemangat.

"ok Ayo!" ucap Akaba.

**~ooOOoo~**

" Hei Airo! Itu anakmu!? Buhahahahhahaha!"teriak anak lelaki yang bernama Kouji.

"Berisik! Bukan tau! Ini anak dari teman orang tuaku! Makanya jangan sok tau ya!" teriak Airo.

Airo berjalan lagi ke sekolahnya sambil menjelaskan apa yang dilihatnya. Youichi hanya tersenyum-senyum saja mendengarnya mengoceh. Lalu saat sampai di kelasnya...

"Nah Youichi...ini ruang kelasku! Disini tempat kita belajar, bermain,dan lain-lain!" ucap Airo.

Youichi merasa tertarik dengan pedang kecil yang ada di dalam kardus berwarna coklat besar. Ia pun lalu mengambil pedang kecil itu.

"wah Youichi! Kau ingin bertarung ya? Keren!" teriak Airo. Youichi menyondongkan pedang kecilnya ke arah Airo. Airo yang kaget dengan cepat(atau refelks tepatnya) langsung menepis pedangnya Youichi.

"hei hei! Bahaya! Kau tidak boleh main-main pedang ini lagi! Ayo kita ke Ibumu saja!". Airo kembali menggendong Youichi lalu berlari ke tempatnya semula tadi.

** ~ooOOoo~**

"Suzuna-chan, Airo kalau di rumah bagaimana?" tanya Mamori.

"wah anak itu benar-benar susah diatur! Komik-komiknya berantakan dimana-mana! Buku-bukunya dibiarkannya terus di meja. Yang disentuhnya seharian itu biasanya, komik, laptop, bola basket, bola sepak. Dia sama sekali tidak mau disuruh membersihakan rumah! Susah sekali dibujuknya!" keluh Suzuna.

"oh iya bagaimana kabar Taki?" tanya Akaba.

"ahh...aku sudah tidak mau mengurusinya lagi! Kakakku yang bodoh itu sepertinya masih di Amerika" keluh Suzuna lagi.

"ah aku beli minum dulu ya!" kata Sena langsung berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

"oh iya! Bagaimana dengan Sena?"tanya Akaba lagi.

"yaah dia masih seperti biasa! Selalu ceroboh! Ia selalu bikin repot aku saja!" keluh Suzuna lagi.

"Tabah ya Suzuna" kata Mamori sambil menepuk pundak Suzuna.

"tapi kau mencintainya kan?" tanya Akaba sambil cekikikan.

"Yah..tentu saja kan?" jawabnya sambil malu-malu.

"Tante! Ini Youichinya!" teriak Airo sambil melambaikan tangan.

"ah iya! Bagaimana perjalananmu Youichi?" Tanya Mamori.

"haah.. tak kusangka ia bisa main pedang lho tante!" seru Airo keras.

Mamori hanya bengong saja. Akaba yang sedang minum cola langsung muncrat. "ha? Youichi? Main pedang? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Akaba sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa cola di mulutnya.

Airo menceritakan semua tentang Youichi di sekolahnya. Tak henti-hentinya Suzuna berkata 'wow!'.

"wahahahaha! Hebat sekali anakku ini!"teriak Akaba.

"wah...bahaya sekali! Kau tidak boleh begitu ya Youichi!" larang Mamori.

"ya kan? Hebat kan? Keren kan?"kata Airo.

"Banget. Eh sudah sore nih! Kami duluan ya Sena, Suzuna, Airo! Sampai jumpa lagi!" teriak Akaba.

**~ooOOoo~**

_**To Be Continued**_

Ya-Ha!

Fuuh.. selesai juga ini chapter! Sory kalo lama! Cuma boleh main laptop sabtu minggu doang . Oi oi readers gimana ceritanya? Jelek? Abal? Ancur?. O iya Fic ini kubuat dan kuselesaikan pas lagi nonton Masterchef 2! Jadi kalo ada kata-kata yang ancur atau TYPO, itu karena saya lagi nonton Masterchef sambil ngetik(soalnya pas episode go to Hongkong!). ok sebenernya chap ini diselesaikan tanggal 30 sep. CUMA! Pulsa modem abiss pas mau ngepublish!

Ok ok kayaknya ini fic bakal berakhir di Chap 3! Gak tau juga Akhirnya gimana -_-". Bingunggg! Padahal udah dapet chap 3 nya! Cuma keapusssss!Sialan!

Ok deh jangan lupa Reviewnya ya!

_Ichizaki_


End file.
